narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Genjutsu
is one of the main jutsu categories which uses chakra. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only sensory illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu falls under the broad category of Yin Release.Naruto chapter 548, page 18 Overview A genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses; this is frequently used to create false images and/or trick the body into believing its has experienced physical pain. It is further explained in the anime that, because genjutsu affects activity throughout the prosencephalon structure of the brain, humans, dogs and other species of mammal are therefore all affected by genjutsu; however, the kikaichū, like all insects, lack such a structure to their brains, and so do not even notice it: as Shino Aburame put it, insects are ruled almost solely by their senses alone, which makes them immune to genjutsu and gives the Aburame clan an ability to detect it, even when heightened senses become succeptible.Naruto episode 206 Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others - similar to brainwashing - by feeding the victim illusive suggestions. Methods include integration with nature transformation, as shown with Water and Lightning Release, and in the anime, ingesting special pills that activate when the target sleeps.Naruto: Shippūden episode 318 Audible genjutsu is deemed the most dangerous because the user can trap victims from long distances.Naruto chapter 214, pages 13-14 Despite its usefulness, genjutsu is rarely employed, most shinobi preferring the real, tangible effects of ninjutsu and taijutsu over the imagined effects of genjutsu. The difficulty of performing genjutsu in the first place presents an additional barrier to its use: genjutsu require precise chakra control in order to manipulate the target's senses and advanced intelligence to make the illusion convincing,Second Databook, page 163 prerequisites that even someone as skilled as Jiraiya lacks.Naruto chapter 378, page 6 Some, however, are able to specialise in genjutsu, with Kurenai Yūhi being regarded as one of Konoha's experts in the field and members of the Uchiha clan being particularly feared because of their Sharingan's generic genjutsu. According to Hagoromo, the Byakugan can also be used to extend the range of genjutsu. Those under the influence of genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretence of the genjutsu. The latter is very effective in battle as a genjutsu user can make themselves appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is a steep cliff. Countering There are several options to combat genjutsu: *A victim's chakra flow, if disrupted enough, can break the caster's influence. This or Naruto Shippūden episode 484 can be done by the victim themselves, (assuming they realise they're under a genjutsu's influence) or an ally who emits chakra into them;Naruto chapter 259, pages 8-10 jinchūriki who have formed a good relationship with their tailed beast prefer the latter method whenever they need it.Naruto chapter 413, page 15 *Pain that is not caused by the genjutsu can bring victims back to their senses.Naruto chapter 345, pages 8-9 *If a caster's vision is obstructed, such as by the Hiding in Mist Technique, that at least prevents the use of ocular genjutsu.Naruto chapter 26, page 13 *Possessing a Sharingan renders one largely invulnerable to genjutsu as their acute vision allows them to recognise its flaws and influence. They can also free others from genjutsu by inserting themselves into the opponent's illusion and release it.Naruto chapter 585, page 13 *Deidara is somehow able to condition his left eye to break genjutsu.Naruto chapter 360, page 17 *In the anime, kikaichū are impervious to genjutsu because their brain structures aren't sophisticated enough, allowing members of the Aburame clan a method to identify and counter genjutsu.Naruto episode 206 * In the anime, strong smells, such as those from Chilli Pepper Bombs, can counteract genjutsu.Naruto: Shippūden episode 187 * In the anime, Kabuto Yakushi attempted to use his own genjutsu on himself in order to override the one Itachi Uchiha placed on him, though due to the complex nature, it failed.Naruto Shippūden episode 337 See Also * Trivia * Izanagi has the opposite effects to normal genjutsu, changing reality to illusion and vice versa. * Obito Uchiha had been able to completely control Yagura Karatachi with a genjutsu, despite the latter being a perfect jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 507, pages 12-15 * In the anime, genjutsu even works on Mecha-Naruto, corrupting its internal system.Naruto: Shippūden episode 377 * Because genjutsu are not real, they are not supposed to be able to kill victims. However, Izumi Uchiha is killed with Tsukuyomi in Itachi Shinden: Book of Dark Night. ** In the anime, due to the Kurama Clan's kekkei genkai, certain members can use their exceptional talent for genjutsu to make the brain to believe the illusions are physically real, which can cause the victim to be potentially killed. * Itachi claimed that his Tsukuyomi can only be broken by a Sharingan user who shares the same blood with him.Naruto chapter 142, page 15 References Category:Jutsu Type de:Gen-Jutsu es:Genjutsu id:Genjutsu ka:გენძიუცუ ru:Гендзюцу sr:Генџицу